


A Force Of Mind and Circumstance

by ElectraRhodes



Series: Season 3 Missing Scenes [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Season 3, firefly man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes
Summary: The ghosts walk as ghosts are want to do, silently, and with nothing to mark their passage.Part of the twelvetide christmas drabbles challenge for 2017, raising money for Puerto Rico.Prompt 6: The morning after the night before.





	A Force Of Mind and Circumstance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luce/gifts), [abby82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abby82/gifts), [popsicle_stick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popsicle_stick/gifts), [OfDvorakAndDastardlySchemes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfDvorakAndDastardlySchemes/gifts), [TempestandTeacup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempestandTeacup/gifts), [ReservoirCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReservoirCat/gifts), [fragile-teacup (Mrs_Gene_Hunt)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Gene_Hunt/gifts).



Will and Chiyoh have left. And the ghosts walk as ghosts are want to do, silently, and with nothing to mark their passage.

In the cellars Hannibal clicks on a small torch and carefully makes his way along a crumbling passage. It seems empty but Hannibal can recall with painful clarity the last time he was here, so he is just a little cautious.

When the passage opens out into a larger brick lined room the torchlight catches and something glitters. Hannibal changes the setting on the torch.

The firefly man shifts in the faint draft of air ghosting around them. He shines. Illuminating everything. This is Will’s design.


End file.
